Inside Out
by LBx
Summary: Ryou walks home, his Yami rages. Just another ordinary day.


I'm posting this cold; this being my first attempt at a YuGiOh fic ever. Oh well, it's as polished as it will get for now. Feedback will be honored, so feel free to comment on characterization *hinthint* Enjoy ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, or anything related to it. It's a tough world, eh?  
  
-----------------------  
  
+Inside Out+  
  
On the outside, Ryou Bakura was an average Japanese boy. Well, maybe not so average in appearance, not with those dark brown eyes and silver-white hair. But when dressed in his high school uniform, Ryou seemed just like every other boy. He wasn't a particularly gifted student, but he had sufficient marks and was polite to everyone whom he came in contact with. The teachers loved him, the girls adored him, and the bullies just couldn't get enough fun out of hurting him. If one were to described Ryou in just one word, the word would be likeable.  
  
Inside, however, Ryou lived a much more complex life.  
  
See, there was a part of Ryou which no one saw. A dark, twisted side which found pleasure in blood, torture, knives and blood. Always lots of blood. This dark side was indistinguishable from Ryou. Like Ryou, it had warm brown eyes and soft silver hair, and in the school uniform looked just like everyone else. Had they known him, the teachers would have despised him, the girls would have hated him, and the bullies would all be dead. If one were to describe the spirit in one word, it would be psychotic. But Ryou tried hard to suppress his darker side, his Yami, and made the best of life.  
  
Too bad life didn't always agree with his methods.  
  
"Yami," Ryou groaned, massaging the bridge of his nose gently. He could feel the darker spirit's anger; it rose and fell, but was always a sharp pain, a splitting headache. The light-haired youth stopped walking and lowered his book bag to the ground, letting another moan pass over his lips as his Yami became enraged once again.  
  
//Move, you pathetic mortal!// The spirit snapped, none to pleased with his host. Did this human not understand that he had an agenda to keep? Normally, the spirit would just take over Ryou's body, but the mortal boy had grown stronger since their first days together and was able to temporarily hold off any bodily takeovers. //Damn.//  
  
/Yami, you're giving me a headache./ Picking up his bag, Ryou began to move down the street again, trying to ignore the heated yelling of his Yami. The tomb robber obviously had no experience in tact; his blunt verbal assaults made a rebellious streak strike up in Ryou. Now, don't think Ryou cruel. He loved his Yami, he really did. That darker side to him could be quite sweet when it wanted to be, though those moments were few and far in between. But the everyday abuse was too much to bare sometimes. Nothing was private; the nosy spirit knew everything Ryou thought, and would often mock him relentlessly.  
  
//Where are you going?!// Locked deep with in his soul room, Ryou's Yami fumed as his host went into the local hamburger shop.  
  
/I'm hungry. What good would it do you if I was unconscious on the ground?/  
  
//Plenty,// the spirit grumbled back in reply, sulking in the corners of Ryou's mind. //Well, if you're going to eat, at least order something decent. If you eat one more piece of su-shit, I'm going to murder you.//  
  
Ryou clicked his tongue aloud, shaking his head in amusement at his Yami's behavior. /Fine, what would you like? And don't you dare take over and order me a steak. That was disgusting last time./  
  
//I resent that, mortal.//  
  
"Can I help you?" The woman behind the counter smiled, though inside wary of her customer. He kept getting a far-off look, his eyes glazing over in an almost psychotic manner; like he was having an inner argument with his alter ego. If only she knew . . .  
  
Ryou smiled pleasantly at the woman and pointed to the one of the items on the menu. "I'd like an order of French fries, please. With ketchup on the side."  
  
//French fries?!// Raged the spirit, sending another wave of pain shooting through Ryou's forehead. //I told you to order real food, you sad excuse for a-//  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Ryou nodded to the woman and slid onto a stool at the counter. He made small talk with the girl sitting beside him, wearing a brave smile as he mentally coped with his other half.  
  
The French fries came and were consumed at a leisurely pace -much to the annoyance of a certain Yami- and upon finishing, Ryou collected his bag and began towards home again. The first shades of dusk were painting themselves across the sky as Ryou unlocked his front door, stepping into his sanctuary. In here, no one would care if he talked to himself or yelled to an empty room. Here, he could be at peace with his actions, and he could deal effectively with his more-than-rebellious Yami.  
  
"If I let you out," Ryou said quietly, dropping his school bag on the couch and heading for his bedroom, "You have to promise to let me have control in an hour. I have homework to do, you know."  
  
//Fuck school,// came the Yami's growled answer, his spiritual being twitching with anticipation. He wanted out, damnit. He wanted to be in control. Ryou sighed and lay down on his bed, allowing his eyes to flutter closed as he surrendered his being to the spirit.  
  
When his eyes opened again they were still dark brown and innocent. The only thing that warned of the spirit's control was the devilish smirk which crawled across Ryou's once sweet face.  
  
"Now it's time to get a real meal."  
  
And with those final words, the Yami stalked off to the kitchen. 


End file.
